It All Started With A Brown Eyed Girl
by T7DS
Summary: Nari is a Human with a simple life, Do everything she is told, and never talk back to her father. She is content. But some times she cares to much, and it gets her into alot of trouble. M to be safe.


Name: Nari

Age: 16

Looks: Thigh length brown hair, green eyes, lightly tan skin, and is 5"0.

Family: Her mother, Seki, her father Joji, her brother Yoshi, And her sisters Ran and Yei.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok, this is an Inuyasha fanfiction. I'm not sure but I hope I don't make any of the Characters OOC.

R&R please.

WARNING: May contain Kikyo bashing. If you don't like, don't read. It's rated M to be safe. Has some

bloody parts. It's Sesshomaru/OFC. Please R&R, or the new chapters will be slow in coming.

If you write in corrections I will listen to them, but I will not make any, unless it really bothers me,

until I have completely finished writing.

Thanks for reading, and have a great day. Later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nari's POV:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My sisters and I are in the village we had grown up in, buying cloth.

My sisters had insisted that they go themselves, though are father could have just sent for the silks.

A rich Lord, richer than my father, who is the Lord of this area which is in the western lands, is visiting our family and my sister hope one of them will cache his eye. I believe one of them will, my sisters are quite beautiful.

Ran, the eldest at 18, has long black hair, fair skin that is prized among the women of our class, and brown eyes. She always speaks in a soft voice and agrees with anything our father says.

Yei also has black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She is scared of every thing, from spiders to demons. She screams any time she is afraid, which is a lot.

My sisters most resemble our mother, where as I most resemble our father.

I have brown hair, lightly tan skin, and green eyes. The only thing I really got from my mother is her eyes. I also do not argue with our father, but I do not agree with some of the things he says.

My mother is beautiful with long black hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She is always calm and soft spoken. I have never heard her raise her voice for anything.

My father has brown hair and eyes, and tan skin. He has a bad temper but mostly ignores my sisters, my mother, and me, as he sees women as below him.

My brother, Yoshi, looks like my father and has his temperament. He is 19 and has no desire to marry any time soon, though he has no problem with sleeping with the servants or women from the village.

" Nari," Yei says smiling at me. She is holding up a dark red silk cloth. All I do is nod, they will get it weather I like it or not.

My sisters go back to looking at the cloth and ignore me.

I look out at a field of flowers where some children are playing, the field is next to a woods. It is very peaceful to waltch.

As I waltch, I knowtess that one child, a little girl, is separated from the others, and is near the woods. Her mother should be keeping a closer eye on her, the woods are dangerous, though not many demons would be brave enough to come into the village, they have been known to be in those woods.

Yei grabs my hand, breaking my train of thoughts, and drags me over to the silks. Ran starts holding up silks to my face.

" I wish you where fairer, it is hard to find anything that looks good on you with such dark skin." Se says.

My skin is not that dark, the people who work in the fields have darker skin that me.

I ignore them, or try to, as the bring over silks to see which will look good on me.

This goes on for a time, a few hours or so, and we were getting ready to go home, when we hear screams.

" What's going on." Yei asks, sounding afraid. No one answers her. They don't have to, we can see the bear demon coming out of the woods.

Yei screams and grabs onto Ran. Neither of them move.

I remember the child. The other children are running for parents, but she is still standing near the woods. The demon has not seen her yet, it is going after the other children.

I look at my sisters. " Ran get Yei home, tell father there's a demon." It is our fathers duty as the Lord to look after the people of this village.

I run to the little girl. The demon has knowtest her and is going for her as well. We get to her at the same time. I grab her as the demon lashes out. I run to the right with the girl and see that the demon is blocking the way to the village. Our only option is the woods. I run is, hopping to find a place to hide. The demon is right behind us. The little girl puts her arms around my neck, and it makes it easer to run.

The demon is faster than me, it gets infront of us after a few minutes.

I stop and take a step back. I am out of breath. I set the child down and push her behind me. She grabs my kimono and pushes her face into my hip. I try to think, I can distract it then maybe she could get away.

Before I can do or say something the demon takes a step forward, growling. A Wight flash runs in front of us, at the demon. For a moment the demon just stands there with a look that can only be described as shock on it's face. Then there is blood and it collapses.

It takes me a moment to relies that it is dead. It takes another one to relies that there is a demon with Wight hair and clothes standing next to is.

He is looking at us, no. He is looking at me.

The little girl pokes her head around my leg.

" My Lord." She says happily. The demon looks at her. She lets go of my Kimonoand runs over to him. She reps her arms around one of his legs. He pats her head.

He is looking at me again.

She is talking, telling him what happened, but I can't quite hear her. I is very unnerving being looked at with unblinking eyes.

I cross my arms in discomfort, and let out a gasp of pain. I look at my arm. It is bleeding, the demon must have hurt it when he tried to claw at the little girl.

She knowtests because she says, " Your hurt." and runs over to my. I can see that she is upset.

" Don't worry, it is only a scratch." I tell her. " My name is Nari, what's yours?"

"Rin." She answers." and that is Lord Sesshomaru." She points to the demon she had called 'My Lord'.

He is still looking at me. I bow. " Thankyou for saving my life Lord Sesshomaru." I say still bowing.

I recognize the name. He is the Demon Lord of the west. I had heard of the human child who travels with him. They say he hates humans, and the fact the he is caring for a human child makes some people think that he is going soft. I dought that any of them had met or even seen him, had they they would never think him soft.

' If she is his ward, as the rumors say, then that is why her mother was not waltching her better. SHe has no mother.' I feel a flash of pain for her.

He starts walking toward me, then around me, and back the way to the village.

He stops and looks at me again, " Come." He says, nothing else, and he starts walking again. Rin grabs my hand and pulls me after him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well R&R.


End file.
